


Of All These Days Gone By

by Hobbitofthehills



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Doom Eternal Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovered Memories, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitofthehills/pseuds/Hobbitofthehills
Summary: After the events of Doom Eternal:Samuel Hayden has been repaired. He works on reactivating the fortress of Doom, while the Doom Slayer returns to Argent D'nur once again to clean the planet from the  demons. As the Slayer returns, he has to battle the resurfacing memories of his past and the confusion he feels when he is around Samuel Hayden.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Samuel Hayden, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/The Seraphim | Samur Maykr
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	Of All These Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and english is not my mother tongue, so if there are any mistakes please let me know.

The memories came in waves, crashing down on him and throwing him off balance. As much as he tried, he could hardly focus as he scanned the battlefield. Between fighting the hordes of Imps and Prowlers, the Slayer had lost sight of the Archvile. He needed to find it quickly or the field would be overrun with more demons in no time. The silhuettes of heavy demons were already forming and his BFG was out of ammo.

He sprinted through the damaged corridors of the temple, ignoring the weaker demons for now and only shooting the ones standing in his way. After a while of running like a mad man through the maze of nearly identical hallways, he finally spotted the Demon on a balcony on the opposite floor. Slayer stood on his floors balcony, holding his grenade launcher. 

Before he could pull the trigger, a huge fist collided with him, throwing him against the railing. He automatically rolled on his back to face his attacker. A Marauder was staring down at him and the Slayer actually grinned beneath his helmet: It had no axe. The last time he fought a marauder, he had brought a building down on it and found it's axe in the debris. He took it with him and rebuild it into something much better. Now the former weapon was hanging with the other basses on his room's wall, still looking really brutal. 

His grin faded into a frown. One arm was stuck beneath his body and the rubble. The stone railing nearly gave away under him, as he tried to get free. A claw was forcing the slayers other arm down, but he still held tightly onto the grenade launcher. The demon gripped his throath with it's other claw, trying to break his neck. Slayer struggled and janked but his arm wouldn't get free. 

It let go of his throath, as it seemed to realize the armor was in it's way. Instead it brought up a dagger and rammed the energy blade into the small lining between his shoulder and neckplate. He felt a hot, seething pain as the blade cut through his armor and into his flesh. Breathing heavily, he struggled anew and finally his hand came free. Quickly he buried his own blade in the demons belly and pulled out it's guts. The marauder looked down at the bloody wound, it's grip weakening. Then the slayer cut off it's head.

A sigh escaped him as he pushed the body off him. Without hesitation he ripped the glowing dagger out of his shoulder. The wound seemed to be rather deep and ached badly, but there was no time for him to check and his body could handle most wounds anyway. The Archvile still needed to die. Pushing himself to his feet, he aimed again. Luckily the demon was still there. 

The Archvile's summons were interrupted by the explosions of three grenade salves. It charged at the slayer and fireballs flew past him. A few hit his armor, as he jumped from one balcony to the next. He was firing his assault rifle without pause, while he kept moving. A high wall of flames blocked his way more than once and he had to change direction. His armor got a few carbon black patches of soot, that he would have to clean later and one firewall hit him directly. He cursed internally, as he looked at the blended in health alert on his visor. It was blinking red in warning. 

Oh yes, this demon will definietly get a high ranking on his shit list. The slayer kept on shooting and he was moving even faster now, completely ignoring the health alert. This continued until the demon was barely standing. He grabbed the creature mid-jump, ripping out it's spine. As soon as the body hit the floor, he rushed to the next demon. Not long after, he'd slaughtered the other ones as well, smashing in their skulls, shooting them down one by one, ripping and tearing the flesh of the damned. His bloodlust was unsatable and he raged until he'd sliced the last demon on the battlefield in half. 

Doom Slayer walked through the gore stained yard. Blood, intestines and bones littered the ground. The once clear water of the fountain was tinted a dark crimson. Long ago this had been a beautiful place. Argent D'nur. He'd seen it. He was there, before the demons laid it to waste. And he hopes, that he remembers correctly. But he was glad to leave the place soon. It made him feel strange. There was anger but also sadness. He did not know how to fit the pieces of the memories, that kept bothering him, together. At least the demons were gone now, even if everything else lay in ruin. He walked on, searching for the portal that would lead him back to the fortress. 

A noise of frustration escaped him as he spotted it. The portal was placed much too high. Of course it was, he thought, Hayden placed it there. A fifteen feet tall statue of a maykr literally held it in it's hand. The Figure was holding both arms away from it's body as if bathing in glory, with the portal placed above the open palm of it's left hand, like a dark gleaming orb. He made a face of disgust. Their glory: Corruption masked as holiness. Just a bit slower than usual, he made his way up. Everytime he shifted his weight, the pain in his wounded shoulder became more intense. He exhaled softly as he finally stood on top of the giant stone hand. Without looking back, he stepped into the portal. 

Just a blink of an eye later, he reached the other side. The landing was the part he hated most. Samuel Hayden stood in the doorway, watching his arrival. The slayer was sure the man enjoyed to see him stumbling out of the portal, nearly crashing on the floor. After he regained his footing, he looked grimly at the cyborg and showed him his middlefinger. "Rude as always." Hayden chided in his deep mechanical voice. "We need to talk. And don't think you can run from this slayer. You need my help, so you will listen to me." 

Something shattered loudly against the wall, right next to Haydens head. The man didn't even flinch.  
His optical sensors scanned the broken object. "A skull? I assume you were rather angry with this one."  
He sounded not surpised at all.  
Slayer growled lowly, as he hit his fist against the metal of his room's door. It was closed and Hayden wouldn't let him in until he listened to whatever he had to say.

He paced like a wild animal, somehow looking like he wanted to fight and escape at the same time.  
His pacing continued, until large hands stopped him in his tracks. Hayden was holding his shoulders and looked down at him. Slayer stood completely still. If he wasn't so startled he would have smacked the hands away. He wasn't used to being touched. It usually meant danger, since only enemies ever got that close to him and they died soon after. He panicked as hot pain shot through his shoulder.

The slayer escaped the firm grip, putting as much space between him and Hayden as he could. His hands were shaking with the need to reach for his shotgun.   
"Forgive me. I did not want to startle you. I just don't know how to handle you at times."  
The cyborgs tone was gentle and regretful as he spoke.  
"I shouldn't have let my frustration out on you. I know it is hard for you to trust me, but I wish you no harm."

The smaller man, he was only small in relation to Hayden, seemed to calm down at his words.  
Hayden opened the door to the Slayers room and pointed to the chair inside. "Sit down, please. I will not harm you but I want to take a look at this wound."  
As he got no reaction, he continued:  
"It is deep and will scar badly if it gets no treatment. Even your body isn't immune to scarring and I'm sure it hurts, so show me that wound. Let me help you."

Warily the slayer walked over and sat down. He was watching Haydens every move, while removing the armor from his arm and torso. As the wound was fully exposed to the air, he could't help but wince in agony.  
The cut beetween neck and shoulder wasn't very wide, but deep enough, for the cyborg too see a part of the the mans collarbone shining through flesh and blood. A stream of it was running down the Slayers chest, whose hand reached out to touch the gaping wound but Hayden stopped him.  
"Don't touch it with your filthy gauntlets. Your body surely can handle an infection but you don't have to challenge fate with everything you do." At this, the wounded man clenched his fists, his offence and confusion only masked by his helmet.

"If you have a wound like this, don't ignore it. As I said, there is no need to challenge fate and some of the scars could harden and bother you in a fight." Haydens voice was tinged with disapproval.  
"I will go down to my lab for some supplies. Wait here and keep your hands away from the wound."

Not soon after he left, Slayer got up from the chair and took some clothes out of a massive wooden chest. He removed the rest of his armor and put on a pair of plain black trousers. Throwing an old grey t-shirt with a band logo over the back of his chair, he walked over to the small workbench and started cleaning and repairing his armor. He rarely needed to repair it, but the demon seemed to know where to hit. Angrily he stared at the small hole in the armor plate, as if it could tell him it's secrets. He worked obsessively on fixing and balancing it with his armor.

After Hayden had returned to the slayers room, he wanted to turn around and leave again. The room looked as if a whirlwind had thrashed it. Books and comics lay all over the place. The PC was placed "gently" on the floor, replaced by pieces of metal and diverse tools. Several stains of oil were on the floor and walls, a broken bass lay in the corner and the ceiling had a hole in it. The only things left in place were the picture on the wall and the shelf with the slayers toy collection. Said man sat on the ground, in the epicentre of the chaos, admiring his armor. If one ignored the mess, it was quite endearing. The short blond hair stood out in all directions and he looked so very human sitting there on the floor, not at all like someone, even demons of hell feared. But Hayden knew well how dangerous he could be, how much strenght he had. All this pain and still, in his rage he remained righteous. Why did he have to be so stubborn and foolish? 

Hayden shook his head, he really should stop wondering about the mans antics. As the Slayer saw him, he looked up at him and walked over to the chair. Without protest he sat down again. His blue eyes looked tired. The wound was still bleeding heavily and were he like any other human, he would have bled out twice by now. The fool was running around, trashing the room while being wounded like this. No wonder he looked tired.

Hayden desinfected the wound and carefully closed it with a machine, that inserted tiny metal clamps into the skin to hold it tightly together.  
He cleaned off all the blood and put a cold, colorless gel onto the wound. A grateful sigh escaped the man. The gel numbed the pain almost completely.  
"Feeling better, I take it? If the pain becomes too much again, just let me know and I will give you some more." The cyborg told him, as he walked towards the door. "Now I have work to do. If you feel like listening to what I have to say, you'll find me in my lab."  
The Slayers hand caught his wrist and he looked up at Samuel Hayden with a small smile gracing his lips. "Thank you." His voice was just a whisper, barely loud enough to hear.


End file.
